Tout ce qu'il reste
by Mariadragwenna
Summary: Aveugle, désorienté sans son meilleur ami, seul après les événements du Jour Promis et le départ des frères Elric, désespéré et honteux d'aimer Edward, Roy fait le point sur ses sentiments inavoués et sur la seule chose qui lui restait : atteindre ses objectifs, pour donner à Amestris un avenir meilleur, faire sourire Maes dans l'au-delà et plus que tout, rendre Edward fier de lui.


NdA : Me voilà avec un OS que je viens tout juste d'écrire dans la soirée. ll s'agit d'un RoyEd, à sens unique puisqu'il se concentre sur Roy qui aime Edward sans être aimé en retour (ou du moins, on le présumé). C'est une petite fiction sans prétention aucune. Encore une fois, je la dédicace à ma Nora :3 J'espère que vous apprécierez, bonne lecture !

* * *

« Colonel, les docteurs Marcoh et Knox vont bientôt venir au Q.G. avec le Second Lieutenant Havoc, qui a retrouvé l'usage de ses jambes » m'annonça ma fidèle Lieutenante, Riza Hawkeye.

J'acquiesçai, hochant la tête sans hâte ni lenteur, un fin sourire étirant mes lèvres : Jean H avoc, mon subordonné mais avant tout mon ami, avait été grièvement blessé puis handicapé par ma faute, et j'étais heureux qu'il fut le premier à bénéficier des bienfaits – malheureux – de la pierre philosophale que le docteur Marcoh m'avait proposée pour guérir ma cécité. J'avais d'abord été surpris, me questionnant sur les raisons pour lesquelles il me tendait une pierre, preuve rougeoyante de mes meurtres durant la guerre d'Ishval, mais avais fini par l'accepter : le docteur m'offrait la possibilité de permettre à Havoc de marcher à nouveau, et d'ensuite me rendre ma vue afin d'accéder au pouvoir suprême et m'y maintenir. L'enjeu était trop grand, c'était l'aboutissement de toute ma vie et de toute ma carrière, et Fullmetal l'avait certainement immédiatement compris car il n'avait pas protesté en apprenant la nouvelle, lui qui avait le verbe virulent et était quelque peu colérique.

Malgré mon infirmité, j'avais refusé de prendre les congés maladie que la hiérarchie m'avait gracieusement proposés. Les Homonculus étaient désormais définitivement vaincus, et une fois de plus, l'on me considérait comme un héros : conséquence de nos manipulations et notre détournement de la vérité, la population voyait en moi celui qui avait pressenti et démasqué les ambitions trop grandes de l'Etat-major, qui avait déjoué le coup d'Etat visant le Généralissime et qui, en définitive, avait sauvé le pays, le ramenant à un état stable. La première fois qu'une telle réputation m'avait été affublée, l'on m'avait surnommé « héros » alors que chaque cellule de mon corps, chaque ruine d'Ishval, chaque paire d'yeux d'enfants encore dans ma mémoire hurlaient « meurtrier » en me pointant du doigt. A présent, j'avais soi-disant à nouveau sauvé le peuple d'Amestris, alors même que la perte de ma vue m'avait immobilisé : Fullmetal s'était retrouvé seul face à l'ennemi, et j'avais dû serrer les dents pour ne pas hurler de rage devant mon incapacité à ne pas pouvoir l'aider. Alors j'avais rejeté les congés en ces premiers jours de la « nouvelle ère », car je n'en percevais pas la nécessité, et savais que la quantité de travail était importante. Même un aveugle pouvait être utile pour une quelconque tâche, avais-je rétorqué à ceux qui me voulaient sur la touche.

Je me trouvais donc dans mon ancien bureau du quartier général de l'Est, à répondre au téléphone, recevoir des visites et signer des documents qui m'étaient au préalable lus à voix haute. Retrouver mes marques ici n'avait pas été difficile. Quelques années auparavant, j'aurais pu affirmer que ce bureau m'était tellement familier que l'orientation m'aurait été aisée même les yeux fermés. J'en avais désormais la preuve.

Parfois, je me surprenais à me perdre dans mes pensées. Les souvenirs revenaient envahir mon esprit de plus en plus souvent, et je fronçais à chaque fois les sourcils : je savais d'expérience que les souvenirs n'apportaient jamais rien de bon. Me remémorer des situations particulières, des visages passés, me déchirait, et parmi toutes les images que conservait ma mémoire c'était le visage de Maes Hughes qui revenait le plus souvent, et c'était sans doute les pires. A chaque bruit de pas, à chaque fois que la porte s'ouvrait, je pouvais malheureusement entendre encore la voix de mon ami crier joyeusement mon nom, m'annoncer les dernières nouvelles avec enthousiasme, me charrier quant à la fin hypothétique de mon célibat, me vanter les qualités de sa famille et le bonheur de la vie maritale et de la paternité. Je pouvais bien tout essayer, je savais pertinemment que ces pensées me hanteraient jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

 _Imbécile_.

Puis, de plus en plus fréquemment, je me surprenais à vouloir entendre à nouveau les sons d'une démarche particulière : des pieds produisant un son différent chacun, souvent accompagnés de pas lourds et réguliers, de cliquetis de métal, et du son sourd d'une caisse métallique vide. Lors de l'une de mes heures perdues, j'avais tenté de compter le nombre de fois que les frères Elric avaient passé la porte de mon bureau, en vain. A l'instar de Maes, Edward et Alphonse Elric faisaient véritablement partie des meubles.

Les deux frères ne reviendraient pas me rendre visite, j'en étais certain. Ils avaient quitté la capitale, heureux d'avoir accompli leur quête, plus soulagés de voir la joie sur les visages des survivants que de savoir qu'ils étaient les vrais héros du combat, les vainqueurs des Homonculus fondateurs de ce pays.

Ils m'avaient chaleureusement remercié, et si je m'étais attendu à ce genre de discours de la part du cadet, entendre de telles paroles dans la bouche d'Edward, l'alchimiste Fullmetal, m'avait laissé coi de nombreuses secondes. Alphonse, si avide de tout ressentir et de retrouver les températures du monde, avait pris mes mains dans les siennes, se retenant visiblement de m'enlacer, et j'avais compris à ce moment-là à quel point les autres sens pouvaient être exploités, et les sensations, intenses et décuplées, lorsque la vue était ôtée. Lorsque Fullmetal avait touché mon épaule de sa nouvelle main de chair, la main droite, j'avais ressenti sa chaleur à travers le tissu de ma chemise aussi intensément que si je m'étais brûlé, et cela avait provoqué en moi des bouleversements non identifiés, car jamais mon protégé ne m'avait touché, hormis pour m'agripper, et uniquement les mains gantées. Je m'étais surpris à trouver ce contact agréable, voire à en demander plus, à rechercher une proximité avec son corps.

Lorsqu'il avait parlé, ce fut comme si je le redécouvrais : pendant toutes ces années, j'avais entendu Edward prononcer toutes sortes de mots et de phrases, ce gamin n'était pas le plus discret, mais au contraire l'une des personnes les plus bruyantes qui pouvaient exister. Je connaissais son ton moqueur lorsqu'il prononçait une plaisanterie à mon encontre, son ton acerbe lorsque je l'exaspérais, les tremblements de sa voix lorsque le désespoir venait en lui, ou encore les sons stridents que l'on entendait très souvent lorsque la colère explosait. Alphonse et Winry Rockbell étaient bien les deux seules personnes à qui Edward parlait plus doucement, avec émotion, comme si chaque mot énoncé signifiait « Pardonne-moi », comme si l'inquiétude se battait avec le réconfort pour colorer la voix. Mais la politesse et la tendresse, personne ne les avait jamais entendues, peut-être qu'Edward lui-même n'avait jamais teinté ses paroles ainsi, et ce fut moi qui en bénéficia. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que j'attende d'entendre des mots plus doux être prononcés par Edward, pour m'apercevoir de la beauté de sa voix ? Une voix chaude, claire, presque lumineuse, si cela pouvait avoir un sens. Car je considérais le jeune prodige comme un être de lumière, tout en lui resplendissait le soleil et la chaleur : les cheveux blonds, les yeux dorés, la peau blanche légèrement hâlée et le tempérament de feu.

Je m'étais surpris à vouloir entendre plus de cette voix. Je voulais qu'Edward continue de me parler ainsi, doucement, tendrement, comme si j'étais un ami proche, une personne à laquelle il tenait.

La raison ne m'était pas inconnue. Des mois auparavant, j'avais accepté la réalité : indéniablement, irrésistiblement, mon cœur battait pour cet adolescent.

Lors de mes nombreux questionnements, j'avais admis qu'une sorte de force chez Edward m'attirait, qu'un lien s'était forgé entre lui et moi dès le jour où je m'étais rendu chez lui, à Resembool, pour arrêter l'alchimiste ayant commis le tabou ultime de notre science. Je me souvenais parfaitement de ce jour-là : ma mauvaise humeur pendant le trajet, trop long à mon goût, irritant ma subordonnée Hawkeye, ma colère en arrivant dans la maison des Rockbell et qui avait uniquement diminué en entendant les excuses, plaintives et désespérées, de cette armure que j'avais rapidement devinée vide. Longtemps, j'avais pensé que ma décision de prendre les garçons sous ma protection, gardant le secret de leur acte, avait été la conséquence d'un certain attendrissement à la vue d'enfants. Mais, et Ishval en avait été le théâtre, ma pitié et ma tendresse pour les enfants s'étaient envolés depuis la guerre. Si je n'avais pas décelé cette détermination dans le regard et cette résolution dans tout le corps du Fullmetal, je n'aurais pas eu de scrupules à les arrêter, et leur âge importait peu.

Par la suite j'avais appris à connaître cet adolescent trop petit, mais aussi trop éprouvé et mature pour son âge, et je me plaisais à croire qu'une confiance et une admiration mutuelles s'étaient formées entre nous : il était mon protégé, un garçon volontaire, prêt à tout pour permettre à son frère de retrouver son corps, que je trouvais bon et juste malgré les remontrances que je pouvais lui faire au sujet de son irresponsabilité et son inconscience. Parfois, je pensais que je manquais cruellement de compassion et de pédagogie envers lui, mais si je savais une chose sur Edward, c'était qu'il n'appréciait pas d'être ménagé et traité comme un enfant. Maes m'avait un jour fait remarquer que je me comportais comme une figure paternelle sévère, responsable de leur éducation et leur apprentissage de la vie - je n'avais pas répondu, car lorsque Maes affirmait un fait, cela s'avérait toujours véridique. Hélas.

Loin de moi l'idée d'aller consulter ces charlatans qui prétendaient comprendre et analyser les pensées et les comportements, mais j'avais lu. Je m'étais renseigné, car en tant que scientifique je recherchais toujours une réponse et une explication à tout problème. Et j'étais conscient que, quelque part, j'avais un problème : il s'appelait Edward Elric.

Du haut de ma maîtrise auto-certifiée de la psychologie humaine malgré mon manque d'expérience, j'avais conclu que traiter le Fullmetal comme un adulte avait été une manière pour mon subconscient de le vieillir, dans le but absurde de réduire notre différence d'âge. Aussi, m'affirmer comme une figure d'autorité avait permis d'instaurer une distance certaine entre lui, et moi, avait permis de retrancher au fond de moi les bouleversements qui s'opéraient en mon être : lorsque je le voyais devant moi, lorsque j'entendais sa voix, lorsque je lisais son écriture, lorsque je pensais à lui, mon cœur palpitait, ma gorge se nouait, mes mains devenaient moites, et un bonheur immense envahissait ma poitrine. Je m'inquiétais dès qu'il se retrouvait, une fois de plus, dans une situation délicate et dangereuse, je le faisais surveiller à son insu afin de connaître avec précision ses déplacements et m'assurer de sa sécurité. Mon comportement aussi avait changé : je faisais partie des personnes qui supportaient le plus la personnalité d'Edward, d'autant plus que j'étais presque toujours visé par sa colère, ses éclats de voix et ses insultes, et je restais la plupart du temps stoïque. Je minimisais ses défauts, prenais sur moi, tolérais et patientais, calmais les pincements de mon cœur lorsque je l'entendais médire de moi, risquais mon poste et la cour martiale en dissimulant ses secrets et les conséquences négatives de ses missions. Dans tous mes plans d'avenir, Edward était présent, car il m'était impossible de penser à ma carrière et l'avenir de ce pays sans y inclure le Fullmetal, bien plus légitime au titre de « héros du peuple » que moi.

L'ancien plus jeune alchimiste d'Etat amoureux du nouveau plus jeune alchimiste d'Etat, le protecteur tombant sous le charme du protégé, le Colonel se découvrant un faible pour son jeune subordonné, l'histoire pourrait faire sourire. Mais le principal intéressé, moi, Roy Mustang, me sentait plutôt comme un vieux pervers en proie à des pulsions et des sentiments interdits envers un mineur, et je me mordais très souvent la langue pour éviter de grimacer d'horreur et de dégoût de lui-même.

Une fois, j'avais songé que la vue m'avait été retirée pour ne plus pouvoir poser mes yeux sur le Fullmetal, pour ne plus admirer sa beauté et faire dériver son regard sur son corps : juste punition pour un pédophile.

Depuis que j'avais atteint l'âge de connaître l'amour, j'avais la réputation de courir après les femmes, de les séduire, et de les délaisser quelques temps plus tard sans montrer une quelconque peine. Un véritable comportement de salaud qui m'aurait valu les sourires fiers et approbateurs des plus machistes de ce pays. Pourtant, même si j'avouais profiter des plaisirs de la vie au creux des bras d'une femme, je n'entrais pas dans le lit de toutes celles que je rencontrais. La compagnie des femmes m'était appréciable, et incroyablement reposante. D'une certaine manière, je me sentais proche d'elles et j'étais toujours volontaire pour tenter de les comprendre. J'avais été recueilli par la tenante d'une maison close – très peu détenaient cette information – et avais grandi au milieu de toutes les femmes qui y avaient travaillé. J'en avais vu des dizaines défiler au fil des années, et toutes avaient extrêmement été affectueuses envers moi. Pour elles, j'avais été le petit garçon agréable et toujours serviable, devant lequel elles n'avaient pas peur de dire ce qu'elles pensaient, et mon enfance avait été remplie de confessions intimes, de détails croustillants, de secrets professionnels et de débordements de larmes, peines et joies féminines. En grandissant, j'étais devenu le compagnon, le confident, le seul garçon avec lequel elles pouvaient être elles-mêmes, qui ne les jugeait jamais, les écoutait, ne les regardait jamais lubriquement, et qui savait parfaitement comment les consoler et les encourager. Les « filles », comme je les appelais affectueusement, se sentaient en confiance avec moi, car je n'aurais jamais osé les toucher. Ma mère adoptive en aurait été furieuse, de toute manière.

J'étais devenu homme à seize ans, dans les bras d'une femme dont, à ma grande honte, j'avais fini par oublier le visage mais me souvenais encore du nom : Alexandra. Une très belle jeune femme blonde, trois ans plus âgée que moi, qui possédait un corps magnifique et des courbes sublimes qui m'avaient fait tourner la tête. Après elle, j'avais « acquis de l'expérience » auprès de femmes, oubliées depuis. Amoureux, cela ne m'était arrivé qu'une seule fois. Morgane. Je pensais à elle parfois, à la vie que nous aurions pu construire ensemble si les horreurs de la guerre ne m'avaient pas hanté et si mon travail ne m'avait pas pris autant de temps. J'avais sacrifié ma vie amoureuse, peut-être même de famille, pour mes ambitions professionnelles. Lorsque la mélancolie reprenait possession de mon esprit, m'immobilisant et floutant mon regard, je revenais toujours à la conclusion que cette décision avait été la meilleure.

A présent, la seule femme qui faisait réagir tout mon être était Riza, ma lieutenante. Ma plus proche amie, que je connaissais depuis des années, car elle était la fille de mon maître en alchimie. Elle était belle, blonde comme je les aimais, intelligente, avec des yeux ambrés magnifiques et des formes généreuses, et si l'adolescent que j'avais été l'avait dévisagée plus longuement que la décence l'aurait voulu, l'homme que j'étais désormais la respectait trop pour oser la traiter comme une femme quelconque, et au contraire je la mettais sur un piédestal au-dessus de toute autre. L'attachement que j'avais pour elle était indescriptible, et si elle ne m'avait pas lancé ce regard assassin et réprobateur lors du Jour Promis, j'aurais été prêt à effectuer la transmutation humaine de mon plein gré pour la sauver si jamais la vie l'avait eue quittée.

 _Imbécile_.

Edward Elric était l'intrus dans ma vie, l'inconnue dans la matrice, celui qui s'était soudainement imposé, sans prévention ni préparation, dans mon quotidien. Avec lui, le schéma amoureux se dessinait à l'envers : dans une relation, la passion enflamme pendant plusieurs mois, voire des années, avant de se transformer en une certaine tendresse, un respect mutuel, l'envie de construire l'avenir autour de projets communs, de réunion des esprits et des âmes. La passion bouleverse l'être entier, le rendant dans un état paroxystique, le soumettant à des névroses obsessionnelles. L'amour lui, c'était cette manière particulière d'être réceptif aux gestes de l'autre en sa présence, à ses attitudes, ses expressions, son odeur, son grain de peau. Avec Edward, garçon atypique, relation atypique, l'amour unilatéral avait mis longtemps à se développer et à s'imposer à moi, et avait laissé depuis la place à la passion, lorsque j'avais vu les transformations de son corps et son rapprochement progressif vers la majorité et le monde des adultes.

Les réactions physiques de mon corps me laissaient toujours un sentiment de culpabilité, une raison supplémentaire de me maudire et me fustiger. Si j'avais eu des tendances peu orthodoxes et extrémistes, j'aurais pu me frapper moi-même pour expier mes fautes et me punir de mon comportement intolérable. En tant qu'alchimiste manipulant quotidiennement l'infiniment petit, même si je n'étais pas un spécialiste de l'alchimie organique et du corps humain comment l'étaient les frères Elric et Shou Tucker, je savais pertinemment ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur de mon corps, toutes les hormones qu'il libérait. Les endorphines, les hormones du bonheur, apparaissaient quand un sourire d'Edward m'était adressé, quand un regard amical, complice, presque admiratif (du moins je me plaisais à l'interpréter ainsi) m'était lancé, quand l'alchimiste m'appelait pour me donner des nouvelles ou s'inquiétait pour moi. Dans ces moments, je sentais mon corps se détendre, mon angoisse et mon anxiété disparaître, et pendant une courte durée, c'était comme si je flottais sur un nuage loin de tout.

Souvent, cela s'accompagnait d'élans de tendresse, m'apportant du bien-être, diminuant mon stress engendré par la pression de ma fonction. Cela était causé par l'ocytocine, qui me poussait à faire aveuglément confiance à Edward, à ressentir avec lui ses émotions même si je faisais tout pour le cacher, à faire tout ce qui m'était possible de faire pour l'aider dans sa quête. L'amitié et l'attachement à la fois fraternel ou paternel pouvaient être la raison de tout cela, mais je m'étais aperçu que c'était plus fort encore. J'étais un homme, dominant, autoritaire, peut-être pas aussi viril que beaucoup d'autres comme le Commandant Armstrong, mais j'étais un battant, prouvant que mon corps produisait un taux suffisant de testostérone. Les mots me paraissaient crus, mais il s'agissait pour moi de l'explication rationnelle et scientifique de ce que je ressentais. Instinctivement, l'attraction que j'éprouvais pour Edward me poussait à interpréter le comportement de ce dernier à mon avantage : je me persuadais que j'étais important pour lui, que j'avais une chance. Je ressentais l'envie de le toucher, de l'embrasser, pour que mon cerveau puisse produire encore plus ces hormones qui me faisaient tant de bien.

Lorsque j'étais seul, à l'abri des regards dans l'intimité de mon appartement, je repoussais ma culpabilité et ma honte et me laissais aller à mes instincts primaires. Edward envahissait mes pensées, il était omniprésent, son nom roulait sur ma langue, et au creux de mes draps ou sous l'apaisement produit par l'eau je laissais mon esprit vagabonder au royaume de mes fantasmes. Le désir montait en moi, d'une rapidité à couper le souffle, sans même que je puisse m'en rendre compte et m'en empêchaer en avais-je réellement envie ?), et mon corps réagissait, accélérant les battements de mon cœur, me faisant haleter comme si l'adolescent était présent devant moi. Je l'imaginais avec moi, contre moi, et à défaut de pouvoir le toucher c'était mon propre corps que je caressais, mes mains effleurant et parcourant ma peau aussi délicatement que si cela avait été la sienne. La tête enfouie dans mon oreiller ou collée au carrelage de ma douche, j'oubliais tout et me laissait emporter par le plaisir comme l'on déclarait forfait, vaincu par le sommeil. Mêlant mes désirs à mes expériences, je juxtaposais le corps d'Edward à ceux des femmes que j'avais connues, je ressentais son souffle contre ma peau, la chaleur de son corps, j'entendais les mots murmurés et de plus en plus incohérents, les gémissements, et mon prénom qu'il prononcerait dans des souffles saccadés. J'imaginais qu'entrer en lui devait être aussi bon, voire meilleur que pénétrer une femme, et que danser avec lui sensuellement serait tout aussi délicieux. Je souhaitais tout oublier, le temps d'un instant avec lui, lui apporter l'occasion de se détacher de la réalité et l'emmener loin de ses préoccupations quotidiennes.

Mais lorsque je rouvrais les yeux, les larmes venaient rapidement troubler ma vue, et toute l'eau, tout le savon, tous les draps et vêtements propres n'étaient pas suffisants pour me laver de mes péchés et m'en éloigner.

Et parce que les hormones fonctionnaient comme les drogues, je ressentais un manque certain, un vide de plus en plus grand et qui aspirait toute ma joie et mes espoirs. Je me transformais en une créature faible, toujours les larmes aux yeux, qui était en proie à un sentiment d'oppression au niveau de la poitrine. Je ressentais déjà cela lorsque Edward partait en mission aux quatre coins du pays, alors que j'étais parfaitement conscient qu'il rentrerait à East City ou à Central un jour, passant par mon bureau pour me déposer ses rapports. Lorsque je l'entendais crier et que sa voix résonnait entre les murs du quartier général, lorsqu'il entrait bruyamment dans mon bureau avant de s'installer sans élégance aucune sur un siège face à moi, à l'aise comme si les lieux lui appartenaient, mon cœur se gonflait en mon sein, et une joie indescriptible prenait possession de moi. Je devais l'avouer, je n'étais rassuré et heureux que lorsqu'Edward était à mes côtés.

Lorsque, après le Jour Promis, je m'étais retrouvé dans mon lit d'hôpital, attendant que mes blessures se guérissent, et que mes subordonnés me faisaient la lecture, j'avais réalisé lors de la visite du désormais ex-alchimiste que j'avais doublement perdu la vue. Non seulement je ne pouvais plus voir le beau visage d'Edward, mais même si mon handicap disparaissait, je ne serais plus capable de le voir non plus : Edward et Alphonse quittaient définitivement Central, retournant vivre à Resembool auprès des femmes Rockbell, prévoyant certainement des voyages pour les années à venir pour assouvir leur soif de connaissance. Ils méritaient de vivre pleinement leur vie, eux qui avaient été privés d'enfance et d'adolescence, ils devaient se reposer, alors que je devais continuer à travailler encore plus pour parvenir à mes fins. Encore une fois, je faisais passer ma carrière avant tout. Comment pouvais-je m'en vouloir, alors que l'homme que j'aimais m'avait lui-même fait comprendre qu'il attendait que j'atteigne le pouvoir suprême ? Par cette volonté, cet espoir placé en moi, l'aîné Elric prouvait qu'il me faisait confiance, qu'il ne voyait personne d'autre que moi accéder au poste de Généralissime pour changer l'histoire de notre pays, et cela me faisait sourire et apportait du baume à mon cœur qui saignait.

Alors je me trouvais là, dans mon bureau, à penser à lui et à quel point il me manquait. J'avais tellement pris l'habitude de le voir régulièrement, et à présent qu'il n'était plus à mes côtés je me sentais comme un intrus perdu dans le néant. « _Un seul être vous manque, et le monde est dépeuplé_. » Je savais que personne ne pourrait remplacer Edward, combler le vide que sa présence avait laissé, et sans mes fidèles subordonnés je sentais que je pourrais sombrer à nouveau dans la dépression, comme après la guerre d'Ishval.

 _Imbécile_.

Pour Edward, pour Maes, pour Riza, je me devais de me surpasser pour permettre aux Ishvals de retrouver leur terre, rétablir la paix, apaiser les tensions avec les Etats voisins, construire la démocratie, quitte à y laisser ma peau et être jugé en tant que criminel de guerre. Je ne recherchais pas la gloire, je souhaitais juste entendre la voix d'Edward qui renfermerait sa fierté sous des mots voilés alors qu'il me rendrait les Cenz qu'il m'avait empruntés des mois auparavant.

« Colonel, vous sentez-vous bien ? Vous avez l'air soucieux, comme si vous réfléchissiez à ce qu'il se trouvait autour de vous » constata le Lieutenant Hawkeye.

Les yeux de cette femme ne déméritaient pas leur réputation.

« Vous avez raison, Lieutenant. Je recense simplement tout ce qu'il me reste. »

Bientôt, je recouvrirais la vue. Mais le jour où je recevrais un carton d'invitation au mariage d'Edward et Winry – car d'aucuns ne doutaient que ce jour arriverait – je savais que je souhaiterais ne pas l'avoir retrouvée.

 _Imbécile_.


End file.
